


Raggedy Ma-Woman

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 82





	Raggedy Ma-Woman

The Doctor was walking through the halls of the TARDIS trying to find her way back to the console room, The TARDIS is moving the rooms around because The Doctor had gotten crumbs of her biscuits all over the console and somehow inside the console.

When she finally finds the right room she walks inside instantly hearing laughing coming from River and two people she could swear she recognized.

“Your fashion sense really never improves does it raggedy ma-woman?” A voice asked the blonde-haired woman looked around the room to where the voice was coming from, tears forming in her eyes when she spots a red-haired woman.

“Amelia Pond” She breathed out.

“Hey,” Amy said with a smile running over to her best friend instantly wrapping her arms around her. The Doctor looked up when she felt another pair of arms wrap around them.

“How are you here?” She asked both Amy and Rory pulling away from the couple, all with watery eyes.

The couple look at each other for a split second before turning back to her with bright smiles saying,

“Spoilers”

The Doctor looked at them stunned for a minute before asking.

“When was the last time you saw me?” As she looked at their faces noticing they looked older than when she last saw them in...

“Manhatten” They answer near enough at the same time, unable to control her tear she pulls them in for another hug, pulling away when they hear the soft whimpering of a baby.

“Doctor we want you to meet our son, Noah,” Amy said as River Walked over to them carrying a child that look only a couple of months old.  
\------  
They spend a couple of hours talk and catching up The Doctor talking with Noah, Amy and Rory still not believing she can understand him, before she took them home, to a couple of months later than the day she had picked them up all them years ago, Rory’s red Jaguar E-Type still parked outside the house.

“Drop by anytime” The Doctor hears Amy shout from the threshold of her house as she and Rory watch River and herself return to the TARDIS.

She turns to them once last time with a smile,

“I will, I promise,” She tells them turning back to her blue box going inside with a smile River hasn’t seen from them since they lost her parents all them years ago.


End file.
